clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Socialist Republic of Siyeras
The Socialist Republic of Siyeras (Formerly the Republic of SnowlandBC-2013 AD) is a Communist state located exactly 22627 kilometers away from the United States of Antarctica. It was founded by Snowmen in the 3rd millennium BC when the ice connecting Antarctica and Snowland was formed.The 1st to arrive in Snowland was the Diamond Snowmen who inhabited the capital which is now known today as Snowmen City(currently called "Kurtzaik").The ice connecting Antarctica and Snowland eventually melted in 17,800 BC.The Snowmen decided to live permanently in the Northern part of the country which is now known as Neverman City, named after the Great Ajom Neverman.The country's land has expanded over the next years when it is really hot and waters has lessened and mostly dried up,on exactly March 16,198 BC,the country completely stop growing and Snowmen arrived in coastal towns.In 15 AD,the Diamond Snowmen and Coastal Penguins started a war because of Coastal Penguins are really abusing the laws of the King and stealing items of the Diamond Snowmen and blaming the snowmen that they are criminals in the country and should be exiled for 50 years in the small islands of Intan.It is estimated that thousands of snowmen and penguins died in the 5 year war.After the war,the snowmen and penguins truce to end the war and to live in peace and harmony.In 156 AD,the Lemon Penguins arrive and started a war between the Diamond Snowmen and Coastal Penguins,the Lemon Penguins was defeated after the war and joined the ethnic groups of the country.Around 672 AD,the earth got accidentally close to the sun,heating the ice of the country but it just lasted for 3 days. The country's weather is cold and the country is home of the destructive typhoons in the whole world.The Snowland has many mountains and developed road systems even buildings.Most of the year is cold and have an average of 2 typhoons per year.The deadliest typhoon ever recorded to hit Snowland was typhoon "Milb" which destroyed nearly 600,000 properties and killed 700 snowmen and penguins.It has the latest technology for space travelling and tracking typhoons and other source of strong energy.The country's main grown crop is wheat.In the early 2012,the country launched a satellite named "Ogah Smano I",it is a fast travelling spaceship which is now in Pluto. The country's land expanded on August 20,2012 after 15 days of building a massive island to expand housing. History In the Jurassic Era,dinosaurs roam the area of Snowland and died at around 60,000,000 years ago.On the early 3rd Millennium BC,snowmen came to the area and they made simple cooking tools and accidentally made a fire which burns up the Forest of Samcook.The pre-snowmen remains was founded in the vast area of Snowman City.In 15 AD,the Diamond Snowmen and Coastal Penguins started a war because of Coastal Penguins are really abusing the laws of the King and stealing items of the Diamond Snowmen and blaming the snowmen that they are criminals in the country and should be exiled for 50 years in the small islands of Intan.It is estimated that thousands of snowmen and penguins died in the 5 year war.In 182 AD,Snowland was captured by a terrorist group called the "Pwnage Snowmen" and ruled the country for over 900 years but eventually it was defeated by the penguins and brought the empire back,Nkosana became the new King of Snowland.On 1221 AD,the penguins revolt against the empire and Snowland became government-less until the Penguin Revolution broke up in 2002. Near extinction event happened in the island of Snowland because of an unknown weather(possibly a gamma-ray burst) started in the island.It is estimated that 1,000,000 penguins died in that unknown weather. Establishment of The Monarchist Government and the 500 year revolution On 25 BC,the monarchist government was established by Aberash as a result of the revolution and to be the wealthiest and corrupt politician on the planet,the establishment resulted to the 500 year revolution which failed miserably. Fall of Monarchist Government On July 6,2013 the Monarchy Government was overthrown by Raninska Nightmare and thus the Era of Socialism began in the country,all Royal Families were executed on the same day.Many were shocked on the decision and the declaration of Communism in the country angered the Waffle Terrorist and began a revolution to overthrow the government but failed miserably. Rise of the Communist Government and the Oppressor's Regime The beginning of the Communist Government in the country is said to be the day that the country began to defunct but people didn't realize that Raninska rewrote communist and began a communism country with sausage as money because he did it for the lulz but he later changed it to Siyeran Dollars after finding out that sausage sucks and spoiled very quickly(For the sake of the description I just added this line so the description looks legit,by the way guys I like onions and sausages I don't hate it,I love it,I can't say nothing but you guys are cool,ok I think this is enough to make it look a legit description,ok Bye now,what?I didn't understand you,Oh..well bye).On July 7,2013 the country was renamed as The Communist Republic of Siyeras.The Opressor's regime is a group consisting of left-wing politicians which aims to exterminate many Snowmen in Siyeras,the regime is currently taking place right now and is expected to dissolve in the next 8 months. Royal Anthem of Siyeras: Obama National Anthem Declaration of War against Club Penguin,aftermath,and the Establishment of the Republic of Intan On July 14,2013 Raninska declared a war against Club Penguin in the efforts to finally be rich and buy all the furnitures he wants,He has already captured 7 countries which include the Republic of Cyberland.The military of Siyeras,being the 4th strongest in the world unfortunately lacks cannons to fight the world which resulted in the war being suspended for 3 days. Raninska Ordered more tanks and sausage cannons from Morakse,Inc. but it refused so he ordered his Sausage men to destroy it.On Sept. 14,2013,Raninska died and the death of Raninska signaled the end of the war. After the war,Intan was seperated from Siyeras and it established a anarchist movement. Invasion of Cyberland The Siyeran-Cyberland war occured on December 28,2013-present,it was started after Dimitri blamed Cyberland for the missile that struck the capital Kurtzaik which killed 500,000 penguins,Cyberland denied it and that made many Siyeran angry at them including Dimitri,they sent bombs to the Cyberland which started the war,currently there is 100,000 dead Cyberland penguins and 15,212 dead Siyeran Penguins,the war is still on going and still has no signs of it ending.Cyberland is currently suffering great cost in the war while Siyeras has little damage to the industry,cities,and military forces. They successfuly conquered Cyberland on January 3,2013 but the control didn't last long after the Steinway Revolution. The New Republic Order On November 13,2013 Boris signed the "New Republic Order" or NRO which legalize the use of lethal force against protesting civilians and it also allows a martial law to take effect,on the first day of the new republic more than 10,000 civilians were killed,most of the killed civilians were anti-communist hippies,61,000 more civilians were killed the following day.The NRO did allowed the use of martial law and it took effect on November 16,2013 3 days after the signing of the NRO.The Anarchist Society of Intan caused a revolution in Kurtzaik in which more than 10,000 SALWD soldiers were killed,before Boris could even rewrite Laruzism-Darchinevism he was assassinated by an anarchist from Intan,Dimitri took over and abandoned the law to save Siyeras to become an anarchist state,the anarchists was angry about the new president but made them calm later on after the abandoning of the law. Politics The first government in Snowland is monarchist and their party is called the "Snowland Monarchist Party" or SMP,this government lasted for over 2000 years ,it will eventually be replaced by The Socialist Party of Siyeras in 2013.The monarchist government was despised by many of the people and many revolutions have tried to overthrow the government but all have failed until Kurt Laruza successfully pwned the monarchist government and replaced it with a communist one,not to mention he tortured the former royalties(including princesses,because he hates them) to death. Kurt Laruza founded the communist government and overthrew the former monarchist government,because of the presence of communism in the country it has no money at first but Kurt passed a law that money should be present in the country,the money was called the "Siyeran Dollar",Kurt's Communist Party was a left wing and it is the only legal party in Siyeras,the first ideology held in Siyeras is known as Laruzism and was later enchanced by Darchinevza,he added a new theories of communism in Laruzism,the ideology of Kurt and Borislav was held in the country and the ideology is known as Laruzism-Darchinevism,according to the theories of Laruzism-Darchinevism: "The state can only be ruled by one partylist and should be a left wing and the highest person in the state is the common people,the leader must step down in the seat and must only come back to the seat when there is a crisis or a war,the state allows the common people to call a revolution if dictatorship is present in the state,the state should respect the common people because it is the highest person in the state,executions must be stopped because it will only cause population problems and we need people to save ourselves from extinction.If dicatorship is present in the state,it is legal to call for a revolution and assassinate the president if he/she does not leave the position of president for 10 years.A president can only be re-elected 2 times and if he/she tries to candidate for the president position for the 3rd time,he/she will be moved to the lower house. " The current president of Siyeras is Dimitri Draganova,he took office after Borislav Darchinevza was assassinated due to the New Republic Order.'''The second president was Borislav Darchinevza, he took the office after Kurt Laruza was assassinated.The Upper House is composed of the Diamond Penguins,Jackass Penguins and all species of penguins and the Lower House is composed of the snowmen. The Operation ComIntern : Antarctican Communism is an operation funded by the Siyeran government,it was revelead by the Penguin Fusion with the help of the EPF to exploit the plans of Siyeras to take over Club Penguin and the wiki thus forcing many penguins to move to the new wiki,it is predicted that the leak of the information will cause the communist government to collapse,Dimitri didn't commented in the secret yet. Rulers of the Republic of Snowland/Siyeras '''The Snowland Empire(25 BC - 2013) The Socialist Republic(2013 - Present) Geography Snowland has many fault lines surrounding all cities except the Simland and the islands of Intan.The country has an average of 10 earthquakes every year. 2012 Map of Snowland 2013 Map of Siyeras On early 2013,the country of Snowland(Siyeras) underwent great physical changes and many islands are created,the country was renovated due to the lack of crops and the former islands can't handle the population.The fault lines was removed and at present the average earthquake that occurs every year lessens from 10 to 1 earthquakes/year.The new islands was so large that many cities still doesn't have a name.The former size of Siyeras which is estimated to 300,000 miles is now 2,125,591 miles.It currently has 21 national parks and 60 nature reserves. The southern island that contains Dragan is a floating island that was accomplished in December 25,2013 as a gift to the Siyeran people,because of it floating and not on the ground it was considered not part of the Siyeran geography and many maps doesn't feature the floating land although the island was seen as part of Siyeras in the propaganda poster for the Siyeran-Cyberland war. The Republic of Cyberland now known as the Slave's Republic of Balishevsk was added to the geography of Siyeras although it is still not yet added to the maps sold by the stores in Siyeras Climate The Lazakvaro Island,the mainland of Siyeras is cold and Summer temperatures can reach to -21°C and in December the island's temperature can reach -181 °C,the lowest temperature possible.The 3 islands,The Intan Island(North),The Otium Island(West),and the Umbra Island are warm,the average temperature in these 3 islands is 34 °C and the Winter temperature of the three islands is -1 °C. The lowest recorded temperature in all islands is -200 °C which happened on December 22,2003. Economy The former Snowland has an excellent economy which placed it on the 5th place on the "List of the World's largest economy" but after the communist government took over,the economy dramatically went down and placed the Siyeras on the 82nd place but it was quickly recovered and currently it's place is on the 10th place. The current economy is excellent and because of that all citizen's(except Snowmen,which gets no money)salary is $100,000-$500,000 making almost all citizens rich in the country.The country's main production is Wheat,Corn,Pizza,Jets,Car Engines,Cellphones,Poultry,Dairy,and Coal. Despite being a communist country,it still has a money which is called the "Siyeran Dollar". Their position in the global market is 16th. Industry Although the main industry is rice,there are many resources in Siyeras and they use those resources for themselves or sell it for a fair price in the global market. Common Industry(Main Producers are GerryCommon,Inc. and COALition,Inc).: *Rice(5,000,000,000 bags in stock) *Sugar Cane(51,000,000 bags in stock) *Wheat(40,010,021 bags in stock) *Cocounut *Coal *Silver *Gold *Aluminum *Steel *Alloy *Oil Tech Industry(Main producers are Darc,Inc. and OS Ducks): *Software *Computers *Hardwares *Viruses *Robots *Weapons *Vehicles *Jets/Aircraft Famous companies There are 7 famous companies throughout Siyeras,these are: *The New Siyeran Company *The COALition,Inc. *Silver Linings,Inc. *People Power Corporation *Leni Rice Industries *Darc,Inc. *OS Ducks Threats Inside Threats There are many terrorist and protesters in the country due to the tax increase of the country over the past years.Many protesters have damaged properties in the country and terrorist kills penguins and snowmen.The solution for this problem was to decrease the tax,and so in August 17,2012 the tax have been decreased by 34%. The Waffle Terrorists is a group of armed rebels in the Islands of Intan,and it is a really serious problem for the government since they never handled terrorists throwing waffles into citizens.The Waffle Terrorists started in August 19,2012 after the Leader of Waffle Terrorists was jailed(but escape after 5 minutes) and rebel to make the ones who jailed him suffer from the mountain of waffles. List of Terrorist groups in Snowland *The Waffle Terrorists *The Snowmen Rebellion Outside Threats Despite having good relationships with other countries,the Siyeras still face great danger from the outside.The Siyeras has a bad relations with the Republic of Cyberland and has been threatened by the government and Cyberland's terrorist groups.It's former invaded countries are still angry about the killings that Siyeras has made. List of Siyeras' Enemies Here are the enemies of Siyeras,and Borislav explains why it is their enemy *Republic of Cyberland - Number one enemy,the leader is a n00b,must be pwned *Imperial Forces - i am gonna try to defeat it. *Darktan's Army - They use pie lol. *Rockhopper - We hate him as much as we hate snowmen. *Explorer 767 - he once accidentally threw a bomb at me which humiliated me,now i hate him *Bill Gate$ - he is a human,wtf? *Herbert P. Bear - he is evil,what else? *Klutzy - he is evil too and accomplice of Herbert. The Siyeran Wars Main Article:The Siyeran Wars The Siyeran wars is a series of wars in the country of Siyeras,which has been ongoing since the establishment of the Socialist Republic.Siyeras' main enemy in the war is the Snowmen Rebellion(TSR). The TSR War The War was started by Bohuslav after they successfuly transported their troops to Kurtzaik and killed the city mayor and raised the TSR flag on the City Hall.The government immediatley responded to the conflict and sent 5,000,000 soldiers to the capital to ensure victory but 10,000 soldiers of the army are have been killed in the conflict and 60,000 soldiers of the rebellion have been killed,including to the killed enemy troops is TSR leader Bohuslav. The War The war started after Bohuslav transported his troops unnoticed to the country's capital,Kurtzaik,and killed the city's mayor and raised their flag to the city hall.The Army responded quickly to the conflict and killed 10,000 enemies on the first day.On the second day of the war,the leader of TSR,Bohuslav was killed after a stray bullet entered his chest,this marked a great loss of the TSR and many soldiers celebrated but an ambush happened and killed many soldiers in the base.On the third day,The Army think it is over because Pie bombs stop raining in the sky,but this was a trap,the remaining 900 members of the rebellion ambushed them and hostaged 100,000 soldiers,at least 5,000 soldiers were killed in the ambush and 500 were executed.On the last day of the war,only 90 members of the Rebellion survived including their new leader,600,000 soldiers of the army was killed.The raising of the Siyeran Flag in the city hall signaled the end of the war. Siyeran-Cyberland War The Siyeran-Cyberland war occured on December 28,2013-present,it was started after Dimitri blamed Cyberland for the missile that struck the capital Kurtzaik which killed 500,000 penguins,Cyberland denied it and that made many Siyeran angry at them including Dimitri,they sent bombs to the Cyberland which started the war,currently there is 100,000 dead Cyberland penguins and 15,212 dead Siyeran Penguins,the war is still on going and still has no signs of it ending.Cyberland is currently suffering great cost in the war while Siyeras has little damage to the industry,cities,and military forces. War timeline: Day 1 of the war,Siyeras bombed the city of Bago Hari which started the war,Cyberland forces started to retaliate but they failed to defend the city of Bago Hari,thus making Bago Hari a city of Siyeras,it was later renamed Draganovachevsky. Day 2 of the war,Cyberland still shows no signs of retreat and continues to fight,this prompted Dimitri to drop the ultimate pie bomb to their capital,the dropping of the bomb was successful and PWned the mayor. Day 3 of the war,Siyeran forces shows no mercy to the Cyberland civilians and started executing Cyberland civilians and military forces,they didn't give the disabled a chance and pwned them as well. Day 4 of the war,Siyeran forces successfuly attacked the city Haylan and the town of Ijaraka,it was now proclaimed that these occupied locations are now part of the Siyeran territory,more than 100,000 more Cyberland civilians and military forces were executed. Day 5 of the war,Siyeran troops successfuly invaded the city of Gojaka,this marks the end of the war and the capture of the Republic of Cyberland.All civilians in Cyberland must obey the rules of Siyeras but of course there a little difference in the laws of Cyberland now Rule Changing in Cyberland 1.Cyberland Civilians must obey all rules or they will be pwned. 2.No one will oppose the leadership of the great(asshole) Dimitri! 3.No one will oppose the martial law in Cyberland. 4.Everyone should obey the commands of the Siyeran Forces,failing to obey means death. 5.No one will start a revolution,starting it will result in death. 6.All political members of the Republic of Cyberland shall be executed. Military The Siyeras Air,Land,and Water Defense(SALWD),is the national defense and security force of the country.The army is still in development despite the strong forces.The main goal of the SALWD,is to stop the Darktonian army to invade the country and to stop terrorist groups in the country.Their strongest force is the Snowland National Air Force(SNAF) because of the recent aircraft,The Morakse-01 Stealth Fighter.The army also do special operation to save other invaded countries such as the Turtly and Zenthexia countries.The army once tried to save the Zenthexia,but they failed since the invader's army is too strong and Snowland's force is too weak to control the country of Zenthexia.The country's main supplier of equipmetns,vehicles and aircraft is Snowland Morakse,Inc. and the United States of Antartica.The country is not a member of NATO because the country has an article that Leaders can't remove,this is Article 71,Section 92: Getting help from NATO is not needed because we can deal this and remember,our enemies only use pie bombs..The country was once invaded by the Republic of Cyberland but this failed because of the Stealth Fighter.In 10th August of 2012,the Military received 15 new bomber jets from Morakse,Inc.,it was the Morakse-02 Stealth Bomber. After the Cyberland-Snowland War,the SALWD improved their army by adding submarines and more tanks. Snowland National Air Force(SNAF) Image.png|Morakse-01 Stealth Fighter,2150 obtained from Snowland Morakse,Inc. SSMMSS.png|'Morakse-02 Stealth Bomber',3100 obtained from Snowland Morakse,Inc. Kurt-AH I.png|Kurt-AH I (12,200 units used) SB_I.png|Laruza SF I(50,000 units used) Snowland Infantry Force(SIF) XC2.png|XC2 Tank,5000 obtained from Morakse,Inc. XCV20.png|XCV20,2500 obtained from Morakse,Inc. XCB-02.png|XCB-02 Laser Tank,21500 obtained from Morakse,Inc. TKX-20.png|TKX-20 Laser Tank,1245 obtained from Morakse,Inc. Snowland Water Defense(SWD) BXZ-562.png|BXZ-562 Submarine,1850 obtained from Morakse,Inc. HDS-09.png|HDS-09 Submarine,3320 obtained from Morakse,Inc. Cyberland-Snowland War Main Article,Cyberland-Snowland War The War started on August 15,2012 and ended in August 20,2012.The reason why this war started is because the Cyberland is trying to invade the Islands of Intan.In result,the Cyberland lost and 50,000 Cyberland soldiers were executed. The Republic of Snowland said that if Republic of Cyberland didn't send their military to the Islands of Intan,it would be better and this war shouldn't have started. Technology TO BE UPDATED. Railways Main Article,Snowland Royal Railways The Snowland Royal Railways is the main train-transport system of the Republic of Snowland.It's main station is based in Simland and the 2nd main station is in Snowman City. Related Articles *Snowland Royal Railways *Morakse-01 Stealth Fighter *Cyberland-Snowland War *Penguin Fusion *The Waffle Terrorists *Snowball(Browser) Trivia *All the leaders of the Snowland Empire is based on african names. **Then following the revolution,the leaders' names were based on Russian and Czech names. *During the Snowland Empire all names of places,names,etc. are based off African names. **After the revolution all names and some places are based off Russian and Czech names. *The communist revolution was based on the real life Russian Revolution but there is a slight difference between the two revolutions(one of it is of course,the Siyeran revolution is fictional). *The geography of Siyeras is loosely based on the geography of Russia. *Kurt Laruza is a parody of Vladimir Lenin,the founder of the USSR,both were atheists and marxist the only major differences is Kurt is a penguin and he was killed in an assassination,Lenin survived two assassinations but he later died at the age 54. *The New Republic Order is a parody of the NWO.